Sam and Blaine: A OneShot
by loganxdaniel
Summary: A quick one-shot sex tale between Sam and Blaine. Very mature. Please review.


The two boys, Blaine and Sam, sat at the end of Sam's bed looking off into the distance – both with a look of nervousness across their faces. A slight puttering in Sam's breathing indicated the yearning and fear that both conflicted in Sam's mind. Blain turns his head over to look at Sam, then moves closer to kiss his open neck. One kiss. Two kisses, Three.

"Stop!" Sam jumps away, standing up from the bed and away from Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"This. We can't do this."

"You're kidding? You're the one who invited me over." Blaine laughed.

"I know, it was a mistake." Sam replied quickly.

"Sit down." Blaine responded with a sly smile, "I was scared the first time, too."

"I'm not scared. I'm just not… you know."

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Sam. You send me a text asking if you could fuck me. That sounds a bit gay." Blaine giggled.

"Shut up! My parents are downstairs!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll be leaving then." Blaine laughed, getting up from the bed and heading over to the door.

As Blaine touched the door handle, to suddenly feel a firm, warm body press up against his to the door. Sam begins to kiss his neck and moving his hands across and under Blaine's t-shirt. Sam felt up Blaine's tone stomach and up to his nice, tight peculiar muscles.

"I thought you weren't gay?" Blaine whispered exhaling.

"I changed my mind." Sam replied, moving his hands across the edges of Blaine's jeans.

Sam's fingers rimmed the elastic portion of Blaine's Express boxer briefs, taunting Blaine to breath harder. Blaine breaks free and turns back against Sam, pushing him up against his dresser. Blaine's lips touches his, followed by tongues massaging one another. The two boys let out moans; masked by their own mouths being blocked by the others. Blaine begins to tug at the plaid shirt that hung on the muscular teen's frame, unbuttoning it one at a time.

"Time to see those abs, sir." Blaine smiled.

Blaine ripped off the shirt, revealing the toned and ripped body of the blonde teen.

"That's what I like to see." Blaine grinned, pulling off his polo, revealing his own fit body.

"I want you so bad." Sam whispered, pushing Blaine's head back against his neck.

Blaine continues to kiss his neck, but slowly moving down his neck, to his chest, then down to his stomach. Blaine looks up to Sam, pointing his tongue out against his naval.

"I want you to beg for it." Blaine states.

"Please—" Sam urges.

"Please? Please what?"

"Please… suck me."

"Suck what?"

"My dick…"

"How bad?"

"So bad…" Sam squealed.

Blaine moved down Sam's happy-trail down to his jeans and slightly visible American Eagle boxers. After popping the jean's button, Blaine jerked them down to his knees, revealing a long and hard cock underneath blue and green plaid boxers. Blaine slides his check and face against the erection underneath the boxers, then slowly slides the boxers down as well.

Blaine begins slowly at the tip, then works his way down the shaft. Blaine knew he was doing a good job by the breathing patterns and moans that were coming from Sam's mouth. Blaine began to pattern of slow, then fast – repeating the motion over and over. Blaine moved his hand up the hard abs, feeling them flex at each stroke his mouth made on the cock.

Blaine moved his way back up, beginning to kiss Sam again. Sam holds Blaine by the shoulders, pushing him back on the bed.

"Turn over." Sam commanded.

Blain did so, burying his face into the blanket on Sam's bed. Sam pulled Blain's pants to his feet, and his Purple Express boxer briefs down to his thighs. Sam went to his knees and placed his tongue between the checks of Blaine's ass. Blaine gave out a harsh moan as Sam made his way to the actual hole. Blaine's hands forced outwards, clenching onto the blanket. As Sam moved his tongue around the perimeter of the hole, his hand went into his side dresser, pulling out lube and a condom.

In one swift motion, Sam got back up to his feet, placed the condom on, and applied lubricant to Blaine's hole.

"I haven't fucked in awhile… so please be gentle." Blaine asked.

"We'll see." Sam laughed as he stuck his dick into Blaine.

Blaine let out a fierce roar as Sam began to work in the motion. Sam grabbed onto Blaine's hair as he road him. Sam breathed heavily as he fucked him, slowly getting hard with each pulse into him.

"Oh, fuck. Ouch. Ah. Shit. Fuck." Blaine squeeled with each pounding.

Sam pounded harder, sending shockwaves of force through Blaine's body. Blaine began jacking himself off as the member pulled in and out of his body.

"Tell me when you're going to cum. I wanna suck you dry." Blaine commanded.

Blaine grabbed a hold of Sam's pulsating ass and stopped him, getting up and laying him on the bed. He straddled him, riding him like a cowboy to a horse.

"Shit… I'm close." Sam winched.

Blaine then rode him harder and faster, dripping sweat off his body, onto Sam's. Sam's face grew more and more in a look of ecstasy.

"Okay… I'm about to cum." Sam yelled.

In a quick motion, Blaine jumped off and moved down to Sam's dick, peeling off the condom and sticking his warm mouth onto Sam's cock. After a few seconds and movements of the mouth, Sam exploded hot cum into Blaine's mouth. Blaine worked his mouth up and down, collecting all the cum, and swallows it. Blaine then gets back up, standing above Sam, jacking off and after a moment, cumming across Sam's ripped chest. Blaine put out his finger, wiping a little of his cum onto his finger and then into Sam's mouth. Sam accepted it, moving his finger around Blaine's and swallowing.

"Yep… you're gay." Blaine smiled, panting.


End file.
